criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Get Your Wires Crossed
Get Your Wires Crossed is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fourteenth case of the season. It is featured as the second case set in the Utopian Peaks district of Aurelia. Plot The team soon arrived at the TechLife store to investigate the anonymous person who paid Alberto Guarneri to kill Irene Crosby. After searching through the store, Silvano and the player discovered the lifeless corpse of computer technician Augustine Hartman, hanging from the ceiling. Per Dominic, it was confirmed that Augustine was strangled with the cables before being suspended with them. The team labelled TechLife receptionist Flora Gutierrez as a suspect along with computer hacker Travis Ackerman and janitor Ricky Tremaine before they were told by Ruth that the victim's wife had asked to speak to them. The team then spoke to Janet Hartman who directed the duo to the sushi restaurant, where they suspected engineer Penelope Beckett. Despite the victim's wife appearing at the TechLife store to take her husband's possessions, the team went to arrest Janet Hartman for her husband's murder. She explained that she and Augustine had been trying for a baby, but she didn’t want a child and when she got pregnant, aborted the child and told Augustine she had miscarried. When Augustine found out the truth, he threatened to divorce her. Scared she’d lose everything, she killed Augustine with computer cables in hopes she would get the money from his will. Judge Rodriguez was shocked at Janet's actions and thought that 30 years was suitable for the murder. Afterwards, Flora immediately asked for the player's assistance with tackling a virus in the TechLife servers. With the help of Callum, the duo tracked the source to Travis Ackerman. The player and Cal confronted him and asked him why, in which Travis explained that TechLife was rotten to the core and that he was determined to find out. Meanwhile the team found out from Thomas that the company was making an announcement in which they investigated. They then found out that the announcement was about a line of computer smart robots that could act like humans. After they got assurance from Harley Davidson that the robots had nothing to do with the disappearances, Thomas and Cal discussed over the leads and said that the team should still keep an close eye to TechLife and iPineapple. Summary Victim *'Augustine Hartman' (found hanging from the ceiling via computer cables) Murder Weapon *'Computer Cables' Killer *'Janet Hartman' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats sushi *The suspect knows binary Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect eats sushi *The suspect knows binary *The suspect has read User 404 Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect eats sushi *The suspect has read User 404 Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect eats sushi *The suspect knows binary *The suspect has read User 404 Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect eats sushi *The suspect knows binary *The suspect has read User 404 Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats sushi. *The killer knows binary. *The killer has read User 404. *The killer is female. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate TechLife Company. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Locked Monitor, Smashed Phone) *Examine Locked Monitor. (Result: Monitor Unlocked; New Suspect: Flora Gutierrez) *Talk to Flora Gutierrez about how she discovered the body. (New Crime Scene: Victim’s Office Floor) *Investigate Victim’s Office Floor. (Clues: Victim’s Computer, Cleaning Bucket) *Examine Victim’s Computer. (Result: Hacked Computer) *Analyze Hacked Computer. (01:00:00; New Suspect: Travis Ackerman) *Talk to Travis Ackerman about why he hacked the victim’s computer. *Examine Cleaning Bucket. (Result: Janitor’s ID) *Examine Janitor’s ID. (Result: Name Decoded; New Suspect: Ricky Tremaine) *Quiz Ricky about the murder. *Examine Smashed Phone. (Result: Victim’s Phone) *Analyze Victim’s Phone. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows binary) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Computer Cables; Attribute: The killer eats sushi) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *See the victim’s bereaved wife, Janet Hartmann. (Attribute: Janet eats sushi; New Crime Scene: Sushi Restaurant) *Investigate Sushi Restaurant. (Clues: Waiter’s Tray, Victim’s Notepad) *Examine Waiter’s Tray. (Result: Photo) *Examine Photo of Woman. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Penelope Beckett) *Talk to Penelope Beckett how she knew the victim. (Attribute: Penelope eats sushi and knows binary) *Examine Victim’s Notepad. (Result: Threat) *Analyze Threat. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read User 404; New Crime Scene: Victim’s Cubicle) *Investigate Victim’s Cubicle. (Result: Locked Answering Machine, Stained Award) *Examine Stained Award. (Result: Strange Liquid) *Examine Strange Liquid. (Result: Glass Window Cleaner) *Talk to Ricky Tremaine about his window cleaner on the victim’s award. (Attribute: Ricky has read User 404 and eats sushi) *Examine Locked Answering Machine. (Result: Answering Machine Unlocked) *Analyze Answering Machine. (12:00:00) *Interrogate Flora Gutierrez about her repeatable messages to the victim. (Attribute: Flora eats sushi and knows binary) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Janet Hartmann about wanting to take the victim’s belongings. (Attribute: Janet knows binary and has read User 404) *Investigate Reception Desk. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Victim’s Belongings) *Examine Victim’s Belongings. (Result: Old Baby Photo) *Examine Baby Photo. (Result: Travis Identified) *Interrogate Travis Ackerman about being the victim’s biological son. (Attribute: Travis eats sushi, knows binary and has read User 404) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Hard Drive) *Analyze Hard Drive. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Penelope Beckett about stealing the victim’s hard drive. (Attribute: Penelope has read User 404) *Investigate Restaurant Tables. (Clues: Stray Cable, Pile of Dishes) *Examine Stray Cable. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Pile of Dishes. (Result: Glass Pane) *Analyze Glass Pane. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Utopia or Dystopia? (2/6). (No stars!) Utopia or Dystopia? (2/6) *See why Flora needs urgent assistance. (Reward: Smug Face) *Investigate TechLife Company. (Clue: Company Crate) *Examine Company Crate. (Result: Laptop) *Examine Laptop. (Result: Unlocked Laptop) *Analyze Unlocked Laptop. (07:00:00) *Confront Travis about the virus. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See Thomas about the TechLife announcement. *Investigate Victim’s Office Floor. (Clue: Augustine’s Bag) *Examine Augustine’s Bag. (Result: Faded Poster) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Robot Poster) *Ask Harley about the robots. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Utopian Peaks Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:All Fanmade Cases